Pokemon Uranium: A Nuzlocke Journey
by manaphymajic1999
Summary: SPOILERS, DUH! Also, Dramatised for obvious reasons. The Tandor region, a place of wonder. Of new Pokemon. But also a place of danger and darkness. Join Umbra, the new, gender-ambiguous, rookie that is travelling the region. What will he find, who will he meet? Find out... At the same time as your author does... In Pokemon Uranium: A Nuzlocke Journey! Rated T for Rating Safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

 **Ah, so finally Pokemon Uranium has been released. So, what's the first thing I do? I play a Nuzlocke Run of it. I've been holding out forever on playing this game, so I'm hyped. So let's go, first of all, let's get an introduction from the star of this story, Umbra, the mystical ambiguously-gendered rookie.**

 **Post Production Note:** _ **Uranium**_ **no longer has official download links available for it. This does not mean that** _ **Uranium**_ **is finished as a game. I'll be bringing new news each chapter about the game, but make sure to check out the community.**

 _ **Hi there! I'm Umbra. At the moment, you guys don't need a last name or my**_ **actual** _ **gender. But hey, I might as well give 'em to ya! After all, you guys are gonna be living in my head for a fair bit, huh?**_

 _ **So, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Umbra, Umbra Tenebris. The child of Kellyn, a talented Pokemon Ranger, and Lucille, a Nuclear Scientist . I'm actually male, but I like to keep my hair long and tied back, so a lot of people think me to be female.**_

 _ **Let me tell you a bit about the past. My mother, as I said earlier, was a Nuclear Physicist. She was good at her job, until that fateful day. During a routine inspection things went tragically wrong. The scientists monitoring the reactor that my mother designed noticed a massive leakage of heat from the reactor. Meltdown was imminent.**_

 _ **My mother ordered total evacuation. With the help of Cameron, a visiting specialist who had been checking the electronics system of the reactor, all the scientists managed to escape, except for my mother… According to Cameron, she disappeared down some stairs, running towards the Reactor.**_

 _ **She was never seen again. The radiation from the reactor rendered the land around the power plant where she had worked uninhabitable and dangerous to human life, preventing any searches from looking for her.**_

 _ **My father, Kellyn… changed after Lucille died. He grew cold and distant, more dedicated to his job. Eventually, he became the Chief of the Tandor Pokemon Rangers… But he was too busy to care for me. And so, I was shipped off to my Auntie in Moki Town. And that is where I've lived for 10 years now.**_

 _ **Auntie has been sick, caring for a child at her age has taken its toll on her. And so, when the local Professor began looking for an Assisstant, I jumped at the chance. Not only would I have a job, I'd also get to travel and get my own Pokemon too!**_

 _ **Two of us from Moki Town applied, me, Umbra, and my childhood friend Theo, a younger boy that is always following in my footsteps. I hope he is up to this...**_

 _ **And so, my journey is about to begin. Tomorrow I report to Bamb'o, the Professor.**_

 _ **And as such, I begin my journey… in a land of savage beasts and beautiful scenery.**_

"Urgh.." I rolled out of bed and sat up…

"Umbra, come downstairs! You're going to be late!" Auntie called up the stairs. _Being late on my first day doesn't sound too good, does it…_ I thought

"Coming Auntie," I called down the stairs. I rolled out of my covers and threw on the clothes I'd organised the night before. A white undershirt, with a red hoodie pulled over the top of it, knee-length black jeans on my legs and, finally, I tied my usual bandana around my neck. It was the last thing I had to remember my mother by. As I rushed down the stairs, I tied my hair back in a ponytail with a green band.

"Look at you!" My auntie said when she caught sight of me. "You've grown so fast… I just wish that your father was here to see you. Even though he isn't I'm sure he's still proud of you. Maybe you'll run into him on your journey. I'm almost certain that you will."

I was unsure. I hadn't seen my father in a long time. He occasionally sent presents on my birthday, but he rarely came to see me.

"But I'm keeping you. Here, before you go, I got you a present, go on open it!" Auntie handed me a box wrapped in bright paper. I tore the wrapping off. Inside was a shoe box.

"They are the latest in sports shoes," Auntie told me.

"Aw, Auntie, you shouldn't have." I told her.

"I did, it's a big day after all." She patted me on the head as I swapped the shoes.

"Now off you go!" Auntie handed me a piece of toast as she waved me out the door. "Don't forget to come back and show me your first Pokemon!" She called from the kitchen table.

With toast in mouth, I set off, the sound of running water from our small pond reaching my ears. Bamb'o's Pokemon Lab was set on the hill behind our house. As I made my way towards there, I passed an old man on his morning walk.

"Morning there, Young Umbra!" He called

"Morning Georji!" I replied.

"Off to become the bread-winner, huh?" He asked, falling in step with me

"Yessir." I replied.

"Very good. Nice to see such a responsible young person." He told me. "I might have to go and visit your auntie more often! Bwahahahahahaha!" With that he continued on his jog. I shook my head.

As I approached the lab, I heard a voice call out from behind me "Hey! Wait up!"

Naturally, the voice belonged to Theo.

"Where do ya think you're off to, huh? Tryna get to the lab before me? Tryna get the better Pokemon? I'm onto ya, pal. And I'm going to get the strongest one first. Try and keep up." Upon finishing this sentence, he sprinted off towards the lab.

"Oh no, you don't." I took off after him. Pushing and shoving, we made our way into the lab. Professor Bamb'o looked up from his notes.

"Well, if it isn't Umbra… and this kid… I like your hairstyle kid." Bamb'o told Theo.

"Did you seriously forget my name, pops? It's Theo… Th-E-o." He replied.

"Don't be rude." I hit Theo over the back of the head.

"Ow. Dude."

"Anyway, you guys are here just in time! It's a big day after al- Umbra, you got something on your chin."

"Hmm? Oh, it's jam. I ate my toast on the way here." I wiped my chin.

"That's good, a healthy breakfast is essential. I, for one, didn't eat today… Anyway, so today is a big day. It's your first day as Field Reseach Assistants. In case you don't know what I do, I research Pokemon Elements, such as typing. Your job, is to travel across the region and capture many different kinds of Pokemon, to help me with my research." He lead us over to a machine.

"In here, I have three Pokemon. One of these shall accompany you on your journey, as a partner and as a friend. But before I can give you your starter Pokemon, you must take the Pokemon Trainer Aptitude Test!"

Theo freaked out. "Test? I didn't study for any test!"

"Don't worry Theo, it isn't the type of test you study for. It just helps to determine what type of Trainer you'll be and what starter is ideal for you." I reassured him.

"Quite right. Different Starters are better at different battling styles, and since your Starter is your lifelong partner, you must be able to strongly bond with it." Bamb'o nodded in my direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Can we hurry up please?" Theo hastily cut the lecture short.

"Patience, Theo." I told him.

"Alright. So the Aptitude test is designed to group potential trainers into three types of battlers; Offensive, Defensive and Balanced. Defensively minded trainers will recieve the Grass Starter, Orchynx. Offensively minded trainers recieve the Fire type starter, Raptorch. Trainers of a balanced mind recieve the Water type starter, Eletux. Each of these starters have a different style to them." The professor paused and looked at me. "Are you ready, Umbra?"

"As much as I'll ever be." I replied nonchalantly

"Good, you can go first." Bamb'o passed both of us a piece of paper with three questions written on them.

"Aw man, paper? Come on, Prof, I haven't written in ages!" Theo moaned.

After filling out the questions, I passed my paper back to Bamb'o. "Very good, Umbra. Theo, you can begin." The Professor began perusing my paper quietly.

At about the same time that Theo finished his test, about 5 minutes later, the Professor looked up at me and said, "Alright, Umbra. I've finished analyzing your results. Based on the data here, for a trainer like yourself, I'm going to give you the Fire Pokemon, Raptorch. Ah, thank you Theo." Bamb'o indicated for me to take the ball that contained Raptorch.

His analysis of Theo's paper took much longer than his analysis of mine. Finally, he crumpled Theo's in a ball.

"Alright. After much *serious* analysis, I've decided. You know what you want in life. But, it may be because, at 11 years old, you're rather young to have fully decided, but I sense a seed of greatness to you. And so, I've decided to give you the Grass starter, Orchynx." He picked up a ball from the machine behind him and tossed it to Theo.

"All right!" Theo jumped up and down on the spot, ball in hand.

"You know what this means Umbra? I have a Pokemon… and you have a Pokemon. It's time to have a battle!"

 **CLIFFHANGER**


	2. Nuzlocke

Chapter 2: Nuzlocke

 **Yeah, I left you guys on a cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Anyway, over the past few days we've received over 70 views, 1 favorite and 1 review. So let's take a look at those.**

 **Coolfireblast: Thanks for the review. I haven't seen much in the way either. There probably are, if I was bothered to look around. I'll try and keep it pretty sweet. But… Well, spoilers sorry. You'll see what happens next chapter.**

 **Earwing: Thanks for Following the story! Guys like you keep me writing!**

 **And that's all. Also… America, calm yo shit. I'd estimate at least 45% of the views are from you guys… Then we have like one person from every other country on earth… I'm watching… Maybe I'll implement a leaderboard… Maybe not.**

" _You know what this means Umbra? I have a Pokemon… and you have a Pokemon. It's time to have a battle!"_

Theo was still bouncing on the spot.

"Please, not inside the lab. There is sensitive equipment in here." Professor Bamb'o protested.

Theo, naturally, ignored him.

"Go, Orchynx!" He cried.

"Raptorch, let's roll!" I sent the ball in my hand spinning through the air.

"Orchnyx, use Tackle!" Theo cried.

"Raptorch, Ember!" Theo's Orchnyx began charging towards Raptorch. Just before the blow connected, Raptoch slipped past the charging Grass type and set it on fire with an Ember attack. The weak pokemon, combined with a weakness to Fire type attacks, combined to bring the Pokemon to it's knees, fainted.

"Uwaaa! B-but… I was supposed to win… Umbra got the better starter than me…" Theo began to tear up. "I'm going home!"

With that, Theo ran out of the lab. Bamb'o sighed.

"You better go after him, Umbra. I'll be waiting for you both at the beginning of Route 1." He held open the door as I passed him. After leaving the lab, I made my way to Theo's house on the east side of the town, located just before Route 3. A recent landslide had made the route impassible.

I knocked on the door and entered. Theo took one look at me and ran off upstairs. His father, Cameron, the same man that once worked with my mother, came over to me.

"What happened to him? I swear, if you did anything to hurt him." His face was as red as his son's hair. I quickly explained the battle.

"He lost his first battle, huh? That's tough. But it isn't something worth crying over… THEO! COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" Cameron called up the stairs in a stern voice.

Theo came out of his room and down the stairs with a look of shame on his tear-stained face.

"Losing a battle is a tough experience. But it isn't worth crying over. Instead, learn from the experience, become stronger." Cameron said consolingly.

"B-But Umbra has the stronger Pokemon." Theo hiccupped.

"Then you need to go out and catch Pokemon to balance out your team's weaknesses. That is how you become stronger." Cameron turned and walked over to a bookshelf.

"Now, your father, Kellyn, wanted me to give you these before you left on your journey. There is one for each of you." Cameron passed an object to each of us. I recognised the shape. A PokePod. An invaluable tool for a trainer. It was linked to a Trainer's ID, allowing it to display the Status of a Trainer's Pokemon, as well as their team. It could also, using micro-tracking technology, display a Pokemon health during a battle, both allied and enemy health. It also functioned as a phone, a map and a music player. In all it was a multi-purpose tool.

"Thanks Dad, thanks Umbra!" Theo was enthusiastic. "I'm going to go out and catch as many Pokemon as I can. I'm going to become the best!" With that, Theo ran outside.

"He bounces back quick, huh," I commented.

"That he does…" Cameron paused for a second. "I won't see either of you for some time. I'm helping with the construction of Power Plant Epsilon, so, I won't be here. Look after Theo for me, eh?"

After reassuring him that I would, I said my goodbyes and set out to the western edge of town. Theo and the Professor were waiting there for me.

"Finally. You're here. I was just teaching Theo how to catch Pokemon. You _do_ know how to catch Pokemon?" the Professor asked me.

"Of course, I participated in your tutorials. Theo was a little behind." I told him.

"Good, then I don't need to explain it to you. I'm here to give you these two things." The Professor stepped forward with a slim, red device and a small bag.

"This," he said, holding up the device, "is a Pokedex. And in this bag is 5 Pokeballs. The Pokedex is an essential tool for your job. The balls, while also essential, are from me. You can pick them up from any Pokemart. Moki Town doesn't have its own Mart, but most other towns do."

I put the Pokedex and the Balls into my bag.

"Oh. You two have PokePods do you? Here, let me give you my number." He quickly rattled off a string of numbers that we diligently entered into our contacts.

"Well, there isn't much more to give you two. Except a good luck. Enjoy your adventure you two, and make sure to drop in now and again." With that, the Professor left. Theo shouted out a "Goodbye", both to me and to the Professor, and raced off into the forest of Route 1. I followed him at a more… leisurely pace.

Once inside the forest, instead of following the path, I decided to go looking for Pokemon. So, I strayed off the beaten path. In hindsight, following the beaten path would perhaps have lead me down a different path. But this is the path that _I_ chose. I cannot complain about my choice now.

For my wanderings led me to an old ruin, untouched by any hands, save those of nature. Set in a ring, the ruin was old and decrepit, covered in vines and moss. Inside this ruin lay an old fountain, cracked and mouldy. A statue of a man stood in the middle of the fountain, posed as if holding something in his hands. On the floor beneath his feet lay an orb of some kind of translucent marble. I picked it up, despite the warmth of the air, the orb was cold to the touch. In contrast, when I went to return the orb, the statue was warm, warmer than the heat of the day would necessitate.

I slipped the orb into the statue's waiting hands. As soon as I did, the orb began to shine with an internal light. It bathed the ruin in a greenish glow. Suddenly, the vines and the moss seemed to disappear, the green light hiding the truth of the ruin. Suddenly it wasn't a ruin anymore, it was more of a temple.

' _And, as thus the contract is sealed. Be it to the letter of the contract that you uphold the oath, lest you find yourself on an endless path…'_ The voice echoed around the ruin. A ripple of darkness spread up the side of a nearby wall, heedless of the green light. A tall, shapeless figure stepped from the murk… Or rather, _formed_ from the murk, as I saw that it's skin was the shadow it had stepped from.

The figure bore a roll of parchment in it's… hands? With whatever it gripped things with, it held the roll. It walked, slid… _Oozed_ towards me. The movement patterns of the creature were too unpredictable to describe properly. I tried to move my limbs but I felt as though paralyzed, slow and lethargic. In quick pace, the creature caught up to me and stepped in front of me, opening the scroll as it did so. Again, the voice reverberated around the ruin. It wasn't the creature that was speaking, that was something I could tell. There was some other entity, something powerful, behind the voice.

' _I, Umbra Tenebris, agree to adhere by the contract as outlined below. This contract is initiated upon my placement of the Nuzlocke Orb upon the hands of Nuzlocke, the Deity of this challenge. I also accept that I am the sole participant of this contract.'_

' _I, Nuzlocke, agree to adhere by this contract, binding as it is, until either the contract is broken or the conditions defined are fulfilled.'_

' _The contract is as defined by the following clauses;_

 _If a Pokemon that is part of your party should faint, the life of said Pokemon is forfeit to the Contract._

 _You may only capture one Pokemon per route, however some exceptions do apply (See: Dubious Clause)_

 _On the chance that all Pokemon in a party were to faint, the Trainer's life is also forfeit to the contract._

 _This contract is binding, it cannot be rescinded by any power_

 _DUBIOUS CLAUSE: If the first Pokemon you encounter on a route is of the same species as one that you have already caught, you may mulligan, up to three (3) times._

 _If, on the final mulligan, the Pokemon that you encounter is still of the same species as one that you have previously caught, you must catch that Pokemon regardless, or forfeit your capture for that route._

 _Signed,_

 _Nuzlocke, Deity of the Nuzlocke Challenge.'_

The voice stopped reverberating and the oozing creature rolled up the parchment. Still holding it, it stepped closer to me. It began to lift my right wrist. I recoiled slightly at the touch, the hands were almost exactly what I had expected. Slick and slimy, no real substance to them, save for one thing… The warmth of the slime was unexpected.

The slime creature bent the parchment over my wrist. With a jolt of static electricity, the parchment began to flow like liquid, flowing and surrounding my wrist. After a few seconds it solidified into a band, encompassing my wrist.

' _This is the Mark of Nuzlocke, an artifact of my realm that connects me to you. It allows me to monitor your progress and to talk to you. Your Pokemon will have something similar on them, to mark them as Participants of this game. It will also allow you to communicate with them, far better than the buggy translations from the translators that scientists from your region are working on.'_ The voice paused.

' _But you have been in this realm for too long… You will leave. Now.'_ The creature melted into the wall once more. Darkness spread from where it vanished. I didn't realise it was me fading until my head hit the floor.

 **I'm TERRIBLE. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Enjoy yet another cliffhanger!**


	3. A Few Issues on My End

**Look, I'll give you lot the same as I told the** ** _Reunion_** **guys. You guys rock. Me? I don't...**

 **Currently I've hit a wall with both of these stories, mainly because Uranium doesn't seem to be keeping my saves... Sooo... Yeah, it puts me out. I have enough content for two or three more chapters. Hopefully in that time I can fix the issues.**

 **But then I have to contend with Writer's Block, which has struck with a vengeance... At least for these two stories anyway.**

 **And between that, it's finals week for this term. I have a** ** _fuckton_** **of assessment. Two of which are overdue at the moment... Sooo... Gimme a few.**

 **But don't lose hope! I will return!**


End file.
